bakugandrpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Digimaster1/Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes ep 15-Dragons Unleashed
Last time, Masterz was challenged to brawl the Dark Master. The team went to New Vestroia where Phantom and Zeke had a rematch. Phantom was losing and his bond with Hawktor was weak, causing the Mechtogan Ventus Silent Strike to appear. Gaining slight control, Hawktor defeated his Evil Twin, Phantom won the Emerald Jewel Fragment, and Hawktor used that power to master his Mechtogan and evolve into Ventus Tornado Hawktor. Now Masterz and the Dark Master will brawl... Me: "Gate Card Set! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid!" Dark Master: "Now witness the Ultimate Bakugan in battle! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise White Drakohex!" Phantom: "That Bakugan is attributeless, how is it gonna brawl?" Jade: "You'll see." Me: "Ability Activate! Cross Fire!" Dark Master: "Aquos Ability Activate! Ocean Slash!" Drakohex used the blades on his wrists to unleash a slash of water that stopped Cross Fire. Me: "Weird... Ability Activate! Cross Barnum!" Dark Master: "Pyrus Ability Activate! Burn Absorb! Ventus Ability Activate! Swift Blowback!" Drakohex took the fire in his hands, then blasted it back so fast that Drago couldn't dodge. Drago: "He is ''powerful. Maybe we should be more careful." Me: "Gate Card Open! Dragonoid Enhancement! This Gate Card allows Drago to gain back the power he lost, and take the power you gained. This also stops you from activating abilities." The Dark Master laughed. Drakohex's power didn't go down. "What's going on?!" Dark Master: "This Gate Card effects all Dragonoid in the battle. Drakohex is considered a Dragonoid." I was like: O_O "WHAT?" Drakohex: "That's right, with two Dragonoids opposing each other this Gate Card is useless." Drakohex stomped and destroyed the Gate Card. I got mad, I felt a change in me. My eyes turned green and replitian. Dark Master: "It's happening again, I can see your eyes." Drakohex: "I sense the power of another. These two have absorbed someone's power to enter the current forms that are in right now. Well that power will soon be mine!" I had an idea. I put my Crimson Jewel Fragment into my Meter. "Dragonoid Armor! Warrior of the Crimson Flames! Initiate and equip!" Armor appeared on Drago. "Ability Activate! Particle Wave!" Dark Master: "Darkus Ability Activate! Drain Wall!" With Drakohex distracted, Drago got close to him. Me: "Perfect, Ability Activate! Blaze Barnum!" Drakohex was blasted back. Dark Master: "Unbelieveable, he landed an attack at close range. Forbidden Jaws, activate!" The mouth on Drakohex's chest opened. Drago's Perfect Gem began to glow. Both Bakugan began to give off power. Me: "What's going on??" Drago: "I don't know! The Perfect Core is unleashing power beyond my control!" Drakohex: "The Perfect Core?? Than this is not the second or first time we have met!" Drago: "What are you talking about?!" Drakohex got close to Drago, both Bakugan were in pain. Drakohex: "The closer we get to each other, the more it hurts. The moment we make contact..." Drakohex attempted to tackle Drago but they were both blown away. Me: "Drago! Can you get up!" Drago: "I'm fine, let's get on with this." Me: "Double Armor Ability Activate! Blaze Rusher+Flame Saber!" Drago rushed towards Drakohex with two blades of fire. Drakohex: "Fool." He grabbed Drago by the shoulders, ignoring the pain. Drakohex ripped off the armor and tried absorbing Drago's power through his chest jaws. Drago grabbed Drakohex by the shoulders. "I will not let you steal my power!" Drago glowed and blasted Drakohex back with the power of the Core. Jade's Dharak: "I sense a great power!" Duncan's Dharak: "Oh no, not this..." Drago kept glowing and blasting Drakohex. Dark Master: "Forbidden Eye Open! Activate the power of the Forbidden Core!!!!" Both Bakugan blasted a stream of incredible power from their chests. The eye opened. I might be crazy, but I saw the ghost of a large, mechanical looking Dragon behind Drago. It looked very familiar. Drago: "I will not lose! I am... PYRUS BLITZ DRAGONOID!!!" He evolved. His power increased and he blasted Drakohex down. Drakohex's power began to surge uncontrollably. Drakohex: "There is no way that I could possibly lose... THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Dark Master: "Duncan, hand me your Shadow Jewel Fragment." The prince did as told. "Darkus Fusion Ability Activate! Forbidden Shadows!!" Drakohex turned into a Darkus Bakugan. The entire area was enshrouded in darkness. Drago's power was slowly decreasing. I was in pain myself. I saw the skin on my hands turn red and scaley. My nails became claws. Me: "No... It's happening again..." Drago: "Brawley, don't worry. We won't lose." Drakohex: "I beg to differ." He slammed Drago down to the ground with his tail. Dark Master: "Ability Activate! Darkus X!" ''Meanwhile, underground... ﻿'' "A great deal of Darkus power is being unleashed. Send out your parasites, this might be the right amount of power you need to be all powerful once again, Drothkenoid." Drothkenoid: "Go my parasites, absorb all the power you can!" He sent his parasites to the surface, no one noticed. ''Back to the battle... ﻿'' Drago's Gem glowed. My Jewel Fragment glowed. Me: "Don't you know that Pyrus has an attributal advantage over Darkus?" The black fog was absorbed into Drago's gem and purified. Drakohex was no longer Darkus. Underground villain: "NO! Our power is gone!" Me: "Fusion Ability Activate! DarkBlaze Unleash!" Drakohex was blasted back and defeated. Terrance: "(whisper) My lord, I have located the Terranian Jewel Fragment's location." Dark Master: "Go, quickly." Terrance did as commanded, none of us realized he disappeared. Me: "Looks like you aren't so tough after all. Victory goes to Pyrus Blitz Dragonoid and I." Dark Master: "Well Brawlekus, I guess I will defeat you another time." Me: "Wait, you owe us answers. Why are you after the Attribute Orbs? What are you planning? Who are you? What are you?" Dark Master: "I want power, I'm planning to rule, I am the Dark Master, the king of planet Dyzekia." The Dark Hex vanished. Me: "Let's head back to Earth." When we arrived, we heard Bakugan Dimensions Interspace was under attack. The Dark Hex Brawlers was there. Terrance: "I have retrieved the Terranian Jewel Fragment." ''Drakohex was defeated, Drago evolved, but now Earth is under attack and the Dark Hex Brawlers have another Jewel Fragment. What will happen on the next '''Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes?!''' Category:Blog posts